Being the big sister
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Lydia is Kitty's big sister. She would do anything for her. This is life through her eyes starting when they go to Burneywood. Lydia thinks its a chance to make a new start and things will be better. Is she right?
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my sister and smiled.

"It'll be fine Kitty, I promise. Nothing else will happen to you," I said.

"What about you," she whispered.

"Nothing will happen to me either," I said. "And remember this is only until mum comes out of hospital."

"When will that be," she asked.

"Soon," I said, as the car stopped outside the care home.

Burneywood, didn't sound like a great place but I suppose you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

I got out of the car and Kitty followed me. She took my hand and I squeezed it.

Our social worker handed us our bags then walked to the front door. A man opened the door and sighed.

"You're the new ones then," he said.

"Something wrong with that," I asked.

"No attitude," he said, I glared at him. We were led inside.

Like home there was nothing on the walls.

We were taken to a bedroom.

It was pink and like downstairs plain. There was a double bed, a wardrobe and a dresser.

"Dinner is at five," the man said, before leaving us.

"Come on Kitty, lets get unpacked," I said, smiling. I put our cases on the bed.

"Lydia, what do you think it will be like," Kitty whispered.

"Being in care. Better than home," I said. I opened my case and the first thing I took out was the picture of the three of us. Me, Kitty and Jane.

"I miss Jane," she said.

"Me too, now lets get this put away. Dinner is in twenty minutes," I said, looking at my watch. She nodded and I smiled. I put our clothes in the wardrobe and our underwear and pyjamas in the drawers of the dresser while Kitty arranged our books on the window sill and our pictures on the top of the dresser.

"It's nearly five. Do we go down," Kitty asked, looking at her watch. There was a knock at the door and then it opened. A girl stood there smiling.

"I'm Rhiannon. My room is the next one," she said.

"I'm Lydia and this is Kitty," I said.

"Come on I'll show you where the kitchen is," she said.

"Thanks," I said. We followed Rhiannon downstairs and along a hallway, we went through a door and entered a kitchen with a large table where people were sitting. Kitty grabbed my hand and I looked at her.

"This is Emma, Zara, Marcus, Zachary, Holli, Phil, Dana, Francesca, Jack, Tyler, Lizanne, Grace, Thalia and Evelyn. Everyone this is Lydia and Kitty," she said, pointing at everyone. She sat down and we sat down in two free seats. The man from earlier came in with a woman.

"Dennis and Carol," Rhiannon whispered in my ear. I nodded. Carol put a plate in front of each of us. I think it was supposed to be some sort of stew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Rick," Dennis asked.

"In his room," Tyler, I think, said.

"His choice if he wants to miss dinner," Dennis said as a boy walked into the room and sat down.

"Eat," Dennis said. I lifted my fork after glancing at Kitty who was eating quickly. I began to eat my own dinner. It didn't taste the best but it was food. After dinner everyone quickly left the table.

"Everyone is going to watch tv. It's only allowed on for an hour each day. Are you coming in," Rhiannon asked. I looked at Kitty then shook my head.

"No," I said. Kitty and I went back to our room. Kitty sat on the bed with a book while I lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Everything's changed so much so quickly," I said.

"It's not as bad now," Kitty whispered.

"And it can only get better," I whispered.

"I hope so," she said.

"I'm going to find the bathroom. I won't be long," I said, getting up and walking to the door. My sister diet reply as she was too interested in her book. I walked out of the room and down the hall. The doors all looked the exact same. Some were open a bit and when I looked through them I saw bedrooms. I pushed a door open and looked in.

"Sorry, I'm looking for the bathroom," I whispered.

"Next door on the left," the boy said, looking out the window. "You're new?" He turned to look at me and I nodded.

"Lydia Bennett," I said.

"Rick Barber. Good luck," he said. I looked at him then nodded. I walked on to the bathroom. I walked back towards my room. My luck to get stuck in the gloomiest care home ever.

"Where's your sister. Wouldn't want her to miss out on the welcome beating," a voice said behind me.

"Don't touch my sister or else," I growled.

"Looks like shorty has a temper," another person said. I looked around and realised I was surrounded by the older children. I clenched my fists and tried to hit the one in front of me. He grabbed my hands and another one punched me. I screamed as I felt a fist collide with my face.

It was like home.

"Stop it. Stop it," I yelled.

"Not yet shorty," one of them said. I was pushed to the ground and they kicked me.

"No. Stop," I screamed. I could see dots in front of my eyes. Everything slowly went black.

"Stop it. Don't hurt her," a voice said before I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I soon got out of hospital. Kitty and I were moved to foster homes then back to Burneywood eight times in three years. I wasn't a complete outcast at Burneywood, not the way I was in school. I had friends: Rick, Tyler and Rhiannon.

* * *

I lay on the grass, staring at the clouds. It was quiet out here unlike inside.

" Fed up with it already?" I sat up and looked at Rick.

" We may have only been fostered for two days but it wasn't noisy like here," I said.

" Why are you back," he asked.

" The foster brother tried to hit Kitty, I broke his arm," I said, smiling. Rick just stared at me. " I'm used to having to defend myself, had to do it all the time at home."

" Who hit you," he asked.

" It was fine until I was six then my mum got another boyfriend. He got her addicted to drink and drugs, after they got tired of hitting Mary they moved on to me and Kitty," I said. " Why am I even telling you this," I sighed.

" Because I am your... friend. Lyd, who is Mary," he asked.

" Mary was five years older than me. She was our sister. They beat her to death. That's why they are in prison. We didn't realise Mum helped until she came out of the hospital and was tried. Found guilty of killing three minors - Mary and the twins. She didn't want them so threw them in the river," I said. " They hated us being around. Mary tried to get us out of the house but that wasn't very often. Sometimes I'd run to the park and stay there for hours. At least there's only three years left in this place."

" I want my parents to get me soon. But I know it won't happen. What do I do if they come back. They might be put in prison again," Rick said. " Mum's be able to stop conning people if she tried. Dad wouldn't. He likes it too much."

" So you aren't going to be a con man when you're older," I asked.

" I don't think so," he said and I smiled.

" Did I miss anything when I was gone," I said.

" When you were away it seemed worse here than what it usually is," Rick said.

" So you missed me. Did you," I laughed.

" Course I did," he said.

" I missed you too," I said, looking at him.

" I can't wait to get out of here," he said.

" Why can't we just ask to change care home," I asked.

" Because it wouldn't work," Rick said.

" Why not," I asked.

" Because it wouldn't," he replied.

" That's not a proper answer," I said, smiling. Rick rolled his eyes.

" We wouldn't end up in the same place," he said. I grinned and hugged him. Rick slowly put his arms around me and returned the hug. I looked up at him and his face came closer to mine and for a split second we kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

" No. Stop. Don't. No," I shouted.

" Lyddie, wake up," Kitty said. I was shaken awake and saw my friends around my bed.

" That's it. Tell us what's wrong," Rhiannon said. I fought back to last month.

" It's nothing. I'm fine," I said.

" No you're not. We can help you so tell us," Tyler said.

" It was Jack, the day he left. That morning I was reading in the garden. He came up behind me and covered my mouth. He brought me behind the bushes and... And then he took off my clothes and his and I think you know what happened," I said.

" But you're ok," Rick said.

" But I don't feel right. If I have a baby what'll happen then," I asked.

" You won't," Kitty whispered.

" And if I do," I said. I couldn't ignore it, I just knew that I would be a mum in less than a year.

" I'll help you," Rick whispered.

" I don't want a baby," I said.

" You aren't going to have one," Tyler said.

" I already checked. I am," I said. My friends and sister stared at me.

" You could get rid of it," Rhiannon suggested.

" Or put it into care," Tyler said, grinning.

" I couldn't do that. I don't think I could. It wouldn't be fair," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

I put my head against the taxi window and sighed.

" What do you think Elm Tree House will be like," Tyler asked.

" Anything's better than Burneywood," I said.

" I'm scared," Kitty whispered, looking at me.

" Don't be. It'll be fine," I said. " We still have ages till we get there. Do you want to go to sleep again." Kitty shook her head then put it on my shoulder. I took a book from the bag and opened it up. I read until we stopped. I glanced out the window.

" Doesn't look so bad," I said.

" Out," Dennis shouted. We all climbed out and dragged our bags up to the door.

" Lyd, do you think this will fool anyone," Tyler said, showing me fake poo.

" Depends, probably. If they don't really look at it it will," I said.

" And you'll have loads of other things if it doesn't work," Rick laughed. I watched as Dennis used the bell again and again. We stood ready to go in. Kitty slipped her hand into mine. I looked at her and then at Rick who had her other hand. The front door opened, Dennis shoved Tyler in and Lizanne followed. The three of us walked in last. Tyler dropped his bag and glared up at Dennis. Seconds later a girl ran towards him yelling.

" He's the one that stole my stuff at Burneywood and he's the care worker who did nothing about it." Kitty moved in between me and Rick at the noise.

" It's alright," I whispered. The care worker told the girl to stop then she told the Elm Tree kids to go for breakfast.

" I'm Tracy, come into the office," she said. " Mike should be here soon. He usually comes at about seven." We followed her in and stood while Dennis talked.

" I've been up for four hours without any food. If I don't get some some I think I'll go mad or pass out," I mumbled. Kitty smiled and Tyler tried not to laugh.

" You've been eating a lot this week. Eating for two again. You probably are, you little.." Before Lizanne could finish her sentence I punched her. She grabbed my hair and I punched her again. I pinned her arms to the side.

" You say one more word about me or too me and you're dead," I screamed. I kicked and she fell to the ground. I glared at her then looked around. Dennis was mad, Tracy was surprised.

" She started it," I said.

" You hit me first. I didn't do anything," Lizanne said, standing up.

" You were being mean to Lydia and anyway you deserved it," Tyler said.

" You alright Lyd," Rick asked.

" Why are you asking her. She punched and kicked me," Lizanne said.

" Quiet. Lizanne, Lydia. No pocket money for a month," Dennis said. The door opened and a oldish man came in.

" Tracy, go down to the kitchen and make sure they aren't doing anything they aren't supposed to do," he said. Tracy nodded and left the room.

" I'm Mike Milligan, head care worker," he said.

" Dennis Stockle, there was a fire at Burneywood this morning. We had to move some of the kids here," Dennis said. Mike turned to look at us.

" Right what are your names and what age are you," Mike said.

" Rick's fourteen, Tyler's eleven, Lydia's fourteen, Kitty's eleven and Lizanne is fourteen," Dennis said, before we even got to open our mouths.

" Excuse me but when can we eat. We're hungry," Tyler asked. Tracy came back into the room.

" They've finished. So do you want to get something to eat," she asked, looking at us.

" Tyler, you have to wait ten minutes for breakfast," Dennis said.

" That's not fair," he said.

" Then how about no breakfast," Dennis said.

" Sorry," Tyler mumbled.

" So the rest of you want breakfast," Tracy said. I nodded.

" I don't," Lizanne said.

" More for me then," I said, grinning.

" Fat pig," she said.

" Oink, oink," I said.

" Lydia, do you want to wait for breakfast," Dennis asked.

" No, I'm sorry," I whispered before we left the room.

" There's cereal and toast. What do you want," Tracy asked.

" Cereal please," I said.

" Cereal," Rick said. We both looked at Kitty who nodded.

" She wants cereal too," I said.

" Alright, go sit down," Tracy said. I sat in between Rick and Kitty.

" It looks nicer here than it did at Burneywood. It's colourful," I said.

" Compared to the mostly grey of Burneywood," Rick said.

" And there's no padlocks," I said. Dennis and Mike walked in as Tracy gave us a bowl each.

" We have two spare room. So should they be kept separate or can we mix them with our lot," Mike said.

" She has to be on her own," Dennis said, looking at Kitty.

" No, I'm sharing with her," I said.

" So Lydia and Kitty in one room. Then there's Rick, Tyler and Lizanne," Mike said. Tyler walked in and was shocked there was no padlocks, he took toast then sat on the other side of Kitty. Tracy and Dennis spoke until he left.

" Welcome to the world of pain that is Dennisville," Rick said.

" And it only gets worse," I added.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler and Rick came into the room as I put covers on the bed. Kitty was sitting on the window, reading.

" So what do you think of it," Tyler asked.

" It could be worse," Rick said.

" I was just thinking. Isn't it ironic. Burneywood went up in flames," I said. My friends laughed.

" How long will it be before Dennis takes over," Rick said.

" A week," I said.

" Yeah," Tyler agreed, Kitty nodded.

" Everyone here seems alright," I said.

" Except for Carmen. She's mental. I never took her stuff in Burneywood," Tyler said, folding his arms.

" Did you help," I asked.

" Maybe," he said.

" Just stick with the fake poo, it won't get you killed," Rick said. " Let's go downstairs."

" Ok," Tyler said.

" Do you mind being left alone Kitty," I asked.

" It's fine," she whispered. I nodded and the three of us left Kitty in the room.

" I'm going to ask if they have a notebook for me to use. I'll be in in a minute," I said, turning and walking to the office. I knocked the door and walked in.

" I was wondering did you have a notebook and pencil I could use," I said, looking at the floor.

" Where's your own," Dennis said.

" In the ashes of Burneywood burnt to pieces," I said, looking at him.

" Here Lydia, you can use this," Tracy said, holding out a green notebook and a pencil. I took it and smiled.

" Thank you," I said. I walked out of the office and to the living room. I sat down and opened the notebook.

Burneywood burnt down. Kitty and I weren't split up. Dennis won't let me mention Katy let alone see her. Rick and Tyler are with me so it's fun. Lizanne is here. I've already taught her a lesson. I haven't slept in a week. I'm getting used to not sleeping. All of my stuff went up in flames. Except the picture of Mary. I'm in a nice care home now compared to Burneywood.

I slipped the pencil into the rings down the side of the notebook and closed it.

" What's that," Gus asked.

" A notebook," I said.

" Like mine," he asked.

" No, not exactly. I don't use mine very often," I said and he nodded and moved away.

" So what is in it Lydia," Lizanne asked, grabbing the notebook. " You may as well just kill yourself now. The lists in that will only get worse." She dropped it on my knee and I jumped up.

" I thought I told you not to speak to me," I said.

" Sorry, I forgot," she said. I clenched my fists.

" Lydia," Rick said.

" If you've forgotten everything this morning I'd be very glad to hit you again," I said. She shook her head and laughed. I punched her, grabbed my notebook and ran. I ran outside and sat in the grass.


	7. Chapter 7

" You and Kitty don't seem alike for sisters," Tracy said, walking towards me.

" Because I loose my temper and she never talks," I said.

" Yeah," she said.

" If you went through what we did you wouldn't be normal either," I said.

" So what happened before you were in care," she asked.

" You've read my file. You know," I said.

" Good point. But sometimes your file doesn't have it all," she said, sitting beside me.

" Fine. My mum killed my older sister with the help of her boyfriend. They were addicts to just about everything illegal. She tried to burn me and Kitty to death but she got hurt herself in the flames. That why we were put into care. Then it has only got worse," I said.

" It said something about a baby too," she said. I glared at her.

" That wasn't my choice. I didn't want her in the first place but when she was born Dennis put her into foster care. I didn't even get a say. I haven't seen her since she was born. That's one of the reasons I get mad at Lizanne. She thinks I do it all the time," I said.

" But you shouldn't be punching her," Tracy said.

" I can't help it," I said.

" You should try to stop. Your chance to get fostered will disappear if you keep hitting people," Tracy said.

" I have no chance now. Who wants to foster a fourteen year old, insomniac, quick tempered care kid who has a baby," I said. Tracy laughed and I looked at her.

" You must have other good qualities," she said.

" I don't know. Everything positive is drummed out of you in Burneywood," I said. " No fun. No noise. No mobiles. No tv. You have to be in bed by nine. It was like a concentration camp. It just sucked everything happy out of you. They said it all started when Dennis arrived," I said.

" I think I could believe that," she said and I nodded. " You're here now and it's not as bad as Burneywood."

" I can only hope," I said.

" Anyway. Since most of your stuff was destroyed I get to take you shopping. Would tomorrow be ok," Tracy asked.

" I'd prefer going on my own," I said.

" Alright then. When you want to go just come into the office and we'll get you some money," Tracy said, standing up.

" Thanks," I said, looking at her.

" No problem," she said and I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Tracy walked back into the office and took Lydia's file from the cabinet.

" Tracy what are you doing," Mike asked.

" Just some research," she replied.

" How is that research," Gina asked.

" Dennis told me it was impossible to get through to Lydia and Kitty without getting hit. I think I've figured out why she fights so much," Tracy said and then she smiled.

The file had everything about Lydia and the baby. It said she wanted the baby to be fostered.

" He lied. Lydia didn't want the baby to get fostered. Lydia and Lizanne fight over this baby because Lizanne thinks Lydia did it for fun. Lydia didn't get a choice if she got to keep the baby or not," Tracy said.

" Tracy slow down. What are you talking about," Mike said.

" The baby would calm her down. That's the main thing her and Lizanne fight over," Tracy said.

" Tracy we can't just get the baby," Mike said.

" I think we should. We should try Mike," Tracy said.

* * *

**A month later**

" Lydia, Mike wants you in the office," Carmen said. I logged off the computer and walked to the office.

" I didn't do anything. Did I," I asked.

" No, of course not," Gina laughed.

" Tracy is going to get Katy this afternoon," Mike said and I grinned. " We just want you to be sure you want to look after her. You're only fourteen, a baby is a big responsibility."

" I know but I'll have help. Anyway I had to look after Kitty when she was a baby and I was only three then," I said.

" So you're sure," Mike said and I nodded.

" I can't wait till this afternoon," I said, then I ran out of the office.


End file.
